


Pewne, jak gwiazdy na niebie

by carietta



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt znajduje nieoczekiwanego sojusznika na świątecznej imprezie New Directions.<br/>Betowała kasssumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pewne, jak gwiazdy na niebie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sure As the Stars Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150142) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



Kiedy Finn zadzwonił z informacją, że urządzają świąteczne przyjęcie niespodziankę dla pana Schuestera, i że wszyscy chcą, aby się zjawił, Kurt się ucieszył. Czuł się szczęśliwy i podekscytowany, będąc wliczonym, mimo że nie był już członkiem New Directions. Nie miał więc nic przeciwko opuszczeniu Dalton kilka dni wcześniej, nawet jeśli znaczyło to pożegnanie się z Blaine’em szybciej, niż planował.  
Oczekiwał, że wszyscy ucieszą się na jego widok, oczekiwał uścisków od dziewczyn i poklepywania po plecach od chłopaków — a przynajmniej od większości z nich — oraz pytań na temat jego nowej szkoły dla bogatych dzieciaków. Oczekiwał nawet zaniepokojonych spojrzeń rzucanych mu ukradkiem, tak jakby jeszcze nie zapomniał o całej sprawie z Karofskym, chociaż udawał, że było inaczej.  
Nie oczekiwał tego, że będzie się czuł całkowicie nie na miejscu.  
Och, żadne z nich nie chciało, aby się tak czuł. Był zaskoczony tak samo jak oni, że przebywanie wśród ludzi, którzy znali go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny — pomijając jego ojca — będzie tak niezręczne. Ale Rachel zabroniła dyskutowania na tematy związane z Glee, twierdząc, że mimo iż nie uważa, aby Kurt zdradził ich celowo, nie może być pewna, co mogłoby wymsknąć mu się przypadkiem. Co znaczyło, oczywiście, że oczekiwała na to, iż Kurt wbije im nóż w plecy przy najbliższej okazji, i jakaś część niego nawet jej za to nie winiła.  
Nie było go w McKinley na tyle długo, że nie znał najświeższych plotek, a nikt nie chciał wspominać Karofsky’ego i jego terroru. Jeśli chodziło o niego, Kurt nie chciał, aby czuli się jeszcze gorzej z powodu jego odejścia, poprzez opowiadanie jak dobrze było być gdzieś, gdzie nie musiał się martwić o bycie oblewanym zimnym napojem, bliskie spotkania z szafkami czy spłukiwaniem głowy w sedesie. Większość z nich męczyła się z tym codziennie, więc chwalenie się nową szkołą byłoby nie na miejscu.  
Jego cudowną, nową szkołą, gdzie był zachęcany, aby być takim jak wszyscy, by dopasować się bardziej niż oczekiwało tego McKinley i starać się jeszcze bardziej… nie być sobą. Wiedział, że nikt celowo nie chciał, żeby tak się czuł, ale zrozumiał wszystko jasno i wyraźnie w dniu, kiedy Blaine powiedział, aby „przestał tak się starać”.  
Kurt westchnął, obserwując spadający za oknem w kuchni śnieg, obracając w dłoniach kubek gorącego kakao, który ktoś — Tina, był prawie pewien — mu wcisnął. Teraz było raczej letnie, ale nie przestawał obracać naczynia, chcąc się po prostu czymś zająć.  
Nie był pewien ile czasu minęło odkąd zaszył się się w pomieszczeniu, obserwując śnieg i czekając, aż ktoś z jego przyjaciół zauważy, że nie bierze udziału w Operacji Podniesienia Pana Schue Na Duchu czy jakkolwiek to nazwali. Mercedes powinna to zauważyć do tej pory, biorąc pod uwagę czas, jaki spędzili wymieniając się wiadomościami podczas jego pierwszych tygodni w Dalton, kiedy narzekała na to, jak bardzo nudne jest bez niego życie w McKinley. Nie było mowy, aby zapomniała o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.  
Z tego, co zauważył, całkiem nieźle dogadywała się z Quinn i Santaną. Nie, żeby Kurt czuł się urażony; miał w końcu Blaine’a, a inni chłopcy w Dalton również byli mili. Ale to nie było to samo, co mieć swoją dziewczynę przy boku i, okay, może zasługiwał na to, biorąc ją za pewnik, kiedy zaczynał swoją znajomość z Blaine’em, ale na pewno rozumiała, jak ciężko mu było, kiedy nie znał nikogo o tej samej orientacji co on.  
Teraz, gdy znał… cóż, było świetnie, ale nie miało tak wielkiego znaczenia, jak oczekiwał. Albo nie liczyło się tak bardzo, ponieważ nie chodził już do McKinley, gdzie nie mógł się dopasować mimo prób. W Dalton dopasował się świetne i dziwne było to, iż właśnie to było największym problemem.  
— Hej.  
Kurt podskoczył na dźwięk głosu, którego nie spodziewał się usłyszeć i odwrócił się w samą porę, aby zobaczyć, jak Puck wygląda przez okno. Nie potrafił pojąć, że to właśnie Puck zauważył jego nieobecność przy choince, opowiadaniu świątecznych historii i udawaniu, że to nie było najdziwniejsze i najbardziej depresyjne bożonarodzeniowe spotkanie w historii.  
— Puck. Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność?  
Puck wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na niego, ale jego twarz wyrażała jedną z tych nieczytelnych emocji, co mogło oznaczać, że rozmyśla nad córką, albo pobytem w więzieniu, albo zastanawia się nad zaciągnięciem Kurta do łazienki pana Schuestera i spłukaniu my głowy w sedesie, ot tak ze względu na stare czasy.  
Kurt nigdy nie potrudził się, aby nauczyć się znaczenia wyrazów twarzy Pucka. Z jego punktu widzenia istniały dwa: „znęcający się osiłek” oraz „durny mięśniak”, które wyglądały niemal tak samo. Subtelniejszych rzeczy nie zauważał, jak uśmiechu, który Puck posyłał Quinn w ciągu tych pięciu minut, kiedy ze sobą chodzili czy sfrustrowanego zmarszczenia brwi, gdy pan Schuester odrzucał jego propozycje piosenek.  
Nie, żeby Kurt coś na ten temat wiedział.  
— Nie mam zbyt wielu świątecznych historii do opowiedzenia — powiedział Puck i Kurt przez chwilę tylko mrugał, zanim przypomniał sobie, że sam zadał mu pytanie.  
Skinął głową i znów obrócił kubek w dłoniach, szukając ciepła, które już dawno zniknęło.  
— Przypuszczam, że nie. W zasadzie to dziwię się, że nie zaprotestowałeś przeciw temu. Albo przynajmniej nie zażądałeś menory.  
Puck zaśmiał się nieprzekonywująco, ale kącik jego ust uniósł się w pół uśmiechu i Kurt zdecydował uznać to za zwycięstwo.  
— Taa, ale Finn to lubi i po całej akcji z Berry cholernie marudził, więc pomyślałem, że jestem mu to winien. Poza tym, choinka pachnie całkiem ładnie.  
Kurt wyobraził sobie odświeżacze powietrza w kształcie sosenek. Całkiem logiczne było to, że najlepszym prezentem z okazji świąt — lub Hanukki, nieważne — dla Noah Puckermana było coś, co można kupić na stacji benzynowej.  
— Och, racja, słyszałem o twojej ostatniej schadzce z Rachel — powiedział Kurt. — Planujesz pocałować wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek czuli coś do Finna?  
— Ciebie jeszcze nie pocałowałem, co nie?  
Kurt poderwał głowę, a jego policzki zapłonęły. Na końcu języka miał już ciętą ripostę, ale nim zdążył zdecydować pomiędzy „czy nie ma gdzieś cheerleaderki, której dziś nie podrywałeś?” lub „to by zdziałało cuda dla twojej reputacji”, kiedy Puck pochylił się i pocałował go w kącik ust. Skończyło się tak szybko, że Kurt zdążył jedynie pisnąć w proteście i gdy Puck odsunął się, Kurt rozejrzał się, spodziewając się zobaczyć resztę klubu obserwujących ich z otwartymi ustami.  
Ale nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi; wciąż siedzieli wokół choinki w drugim pokoju, śpiewając tę piosenkę ze świątecznego odcinka Charliego Browna, co było wielką stratą, ponieważ jego głos był do niej idealny.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — wysyczał Kurt, przyciskając palce do ust, tuż nad miejscem, gdzie pocałował go Puck.  
— Hej, to był twój pomysł.  
— To nie było zaproszenie, ty neandertalczyku — odparował Kurt. — Tylko spostrzeżenie na temat twojego braku klasy, chociaż subtelności w tobie za grosz.  
Puck znów się zaśmiał, ale było to równie nieprzekonywujące jak za pierwszym razem. Potem wskazał w górę i Kurt dopiero teraz zauważył, że stoi pod jemiołą. Czego powinien się domyślić, ponieważ w innym przypadku Puck by go nie pocałował, chyba że chodziłoby o zakład. Ale to i tak nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego Puck go pocałował i kto w ogóle wieszał jemiołę w kuchni?  
— Więc naprawdę planujesz pocałować wszystkich, którzy czują coś do Finna? — zapytał, aby odwrócić uwagę Pucka od jego płonących policzków. — Ponieważ to mogłoby wpędzić pana Schuestera w sporo kłopotów.  
Tym razem śmiech Pucka był szczery. Był to w jakiś dziwny sposób… miły dźwięk. No ale cała to rozmowa był dziwna, więc i to pasowało. Puck wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił wzrok i Kurt powiedział sobie, że nie rumienił się tylko dlatego, że drugi chłopak na niego patrzył.  
— W ten sposób pomagam panienkom, no wiesz, gdy mają kłopoty z facetami, czy coś. Pomyślałem, że na ciebie też zadziała.  
— Nie mam kłopotów z facetem — odparł Kurt, co nie było do końca prawdą, ale Puck nie musiał wiedzieć o jego najnowszym, nieodwzajemnionym zauroczeniu.  
— Taa. Wiem, jakie to uczucie, wiesz?  
— Co takiego?  
— Kiedy cię nie ma, a gdy wracasz, masz wrażenie, że nigdzie nie przynależysz. — Puck zerknął przez ramię na dźwięk śmiechu z drugiego pokoju, ale jeśli któryś z ich przyjaciół zauważył ich nieobecność, nie pomyśleli jeszcze, aby ich poszukać. — Jest do dupy. To znaczy, po jakimś czasie mija, pewnie, ale nie zniknie, jeśli wrócisz do tej swojej gejowskiej szkoły.  
— To nie jest gejowska szkoła — poprawił go Kurt automatycznie. — I oczywiście, że tam wrócę. Nie mogę liczyć na to, że dyrekcja McKinley zrobi coś w związku ze sprawą Karofsky’ego, powiedzieli mi o tym jasno.  
— Taa, przepraszam, że nie mogę tym się dla ciebie zająć — powiedział Puck i brzmiał tak szczerze, że Kurt przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie ma jakiś halucynacji. — Powiedziałem Karofsky’emu, że oberwie, jeśli zrobi coś jeszcze, ale to puste słowa, kiedy nie ma cię w pobliżu, rozumiesz?  
— Więc powinienem wrócić tylko po to, żebyś mógł go pobić? — zapytał Kurt i roześmiał się, bo to miało jeszcze mniej sensu niż całujący go Puck.  
— Nie. To znaczy, taa, powinieneś wrócić, ale nie dlatego.  
Sposób, w jaki Puck na niego patrzył, sprawił, że puls Kurta przyśpieszył. Wciąż czuł jego usta na swoich w czymś, czego do końca nie można było nazwać pocałunkiem. Raczej obietnicą, pomyślał i przewróciłby oczami na ten sentyment, gdyby nie to, że Puck by to zauważył i zapytał, jaki ma problem.  
— Czemu ci zależy?  
Puck znów wzruszył ramionami i Kurt zastanowił się czy w ogóle przemyślał tę rozmowę, zanim wszedł do kuchni.  
— To trochę moja wina, że odszedłeś.  
— A na to jak wpadłeś? — zapytał Kurt. Zaskoczenie sprawiło, że zapomniał, iż cała ta sytuacja jest wymysłem jego wyobraźni spowodowanym za dużą ilością słynnych kuleczek z rumem pana Berry’ego i brakiem snów przez egzaminy. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia na to, że Puck z nim rozmawiał i na dodatek próbował pocieszyć go ustami, chociaż Kurt nie mógł powiedzieć, że dziwi go jego sposób radzenia sobie z nastoletnimi problemami.  
— To ja wysłałem cię, żebyś sprawdził konkurencję — powiedział Puck i Kurt przypomniał sobie po raz pierwszy, że to naprawdę on zasugerował wizytę w Dalton. Nie chciał, aby to wyszło Kurtowi na dobre, ale koniec końców Kurt powinien mu być chyba wdzięczny w dziwny sposób. — Chciałem tylko, żebyś skończył gadać o piórach. Nie wiedziałem, że zaczniesz sypiać z wrogiem.  
— Ja wcale… — Kurt urwał, znów się rumieniąc na sugestię, że robił cokolwiek z Blaine’em. — Nie dlatego odszedłem. Zaskakująco, nie ma to nic wspólnego z tobą.  
Było to nieco zaskakujące, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Przez tak długi okres czasu Puck był najgorszym łobuzem w szkole, koszmarem niemal każdego ucznia. Ale w końcu przestał nim być tym kolesiem i nie byli w żadnym razie przyjaciółmi, ale od jakiegoś czasu Kurt myślał o nim jak o członku Nowych Kierunków. Nie jak o Pucku-którego-trzeba-unikać-wszelkimi-sposobami czy Pucku-który-zniszczy-moją-nową-koszulę-od-Prady, czy Pucku-najlepszym-przyjacielu-Finna-i-dlaczego-Finn-go-w-ogóle-lubi. Tylko… Puck, koleś z przyzwoitą rangą głosu i okropnym gustem muzycznym.  
I, okay, czasami był Puckiem-który-jest-niedorzecznie-seksowny-gdy-śpiewa-swoją-okropną-muzykę, ale Kurt nigdy nie przyzna się do tego głośno. Poza tym, Puck nigdy nie spojrzy na niego w sposób, w jaki patrzy na dziewczyny, dla których śpiewał.  
Tylko, że Puck patrzył tak na niego w tej chwili i zanim Kurt zdążył się zorientować, Puck nachylił się i pocałował go w kąt ust. Przez chwilę stali nieruchomo, usta w pewien sposób złączone razem i Kurt nie miał za wiele doświadczenia, ale nawet on wiedział, że to nie liczy się jako pocałunek.  
Wtedy z głębi gardła Pucka wydarł się dźwięk, który posłał dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Kurta i zmienił pozycję, przyciskając ich usta do siebie. Kurt otworzył swoje, żeby zapytać, co tak właściwie Puck wyprawia, ale okazało się to złym pomysłem, ponieważ Puck jęknął i przesunął językiem po jego dolnej wardze, wsuwając się do środka.  
I to było… przyjemne. Bardzo, bardzo przyjemne. Nic, co przypominałoby wściekłe zderzenie się zębów, gdy zaatakowały go usta Karofsky’ego, a kiedy Puck objął dłonią tył jego karku, żeby lekko przechylić mu głowę, nie było to jak brutalny uścisk palców na twarzy.  
Kurt sapnął i odsunął się, ocierając usta tyłem dłoni. W drugiej cały czas ściskał kubek z zimnym już kakao.  
— Przestań to robić.  
— Dlaczego? Masz teraz chłopaka, czy coś? — zapytał Puck, jakby to miał być jedyny powód obiekcji Kurta.  
— Nie — odpowiedział i gdy Puck nachylił się, Kurt zrobił krok w tył. — Ale to nie znaczy, że możesz całować ludzi bez ich zgody.  
— Więc nie umawiasz się z tym Blakie’em?  
— Blaine’em. I nie, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.  
Sposób w jaki Puck na niego spojrzał, sprawił, że Kurt zastanowił się, czy ten chłopak nie ma jakiegoś poważnego uszkodzenia mózgu spowodowanego wielokrotnymi bójkami. Wiedział, że może to się objawiać na różne sposoby, a nie było nic dziwniejszego niż heteroseksualny chłopak całujący Kurta tak, jakby sprawiało mu to przyjemność.  
— Co gdybyś miał się umówić z kimś tutaj? — mówił Puck, a Kurt był tak zajęty rozmyślaniem nad jego stanem psychicznym, że chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie. — Wróciłbyś wtedy?  
— Czy o to tutaj chodzi? — zapytał Kurt, mrużąc oczy i posyłając spojrzenie w kierunku, gdzie znajdowali się ich tak zwani przyjaciele, ale żadne z nich nie zaglądało do kuchni, aby upewnić się, że plan działa. — Wyciągnąłeś najkrótszą słomkę i musisz uwieść mnie, żebym wrócił do McKinley? Możesz przestać robić z siebie idiotę, ponieważ to nie zadziała.  
Puck wzruszył ramionami — znowu — i potarł dłonią tył karku. Nie wyglądał źle, zdecydował Kurt; głupawy stan po pocałunku nie pasował dla większości ludzi, ale na Pucku było to prawie urocze. I Kurt był sam zdecydowanie za długo, jeśli uważał Pucka za uroczego tylko dlatego, że się z nim całował.  
— Może jestem po prostu ciekaw. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem, dopóki nie zobaczyłem cię na scenie na zawodach. Widziałem jak ten drugi koleś na ciebie patrzył, gdy śpiewał i chyba trochę się wkurzyłem.  
— To się nazywa aktorstwo — powiedział Kurt, przełykając falę zawodu, ale nie wiedział, czy z powodu Blaine’a, który go nie chciał, czy Pucka, który sam nie wiedział, co robi. — Chodziło tylko o występ. I jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to twój problem. Warblersi to teraz moja drużyna.  
— Wiem o tym.  
Puck westchnął, sfrustrowany, przesuwając dłonią po głowie i Kurt obserwował jak jego palce przeczesują wąskie pasmo włosów.  
— Słuchaj, Hummel... Kurt, chcę, żebyś wrócił, ponieważ źle czuję się z tym, że w ogóle cię tam posłałem. Ale myślałem nad tym dużo od czasów zawodów i prawda jest taka… że chcę, żebyś wrócił.  
— Nie mogę. Nawet, gdybym miał powód…  
Kurt urwał i wcale nie miał nadziei, że Puck załapie i da mu jakiś powód. Nie liczył na to, ponieważ wystarczyło mu zauroczenie Blaine’em i mimo że Puck był chętny… aby akurat to zauroczenie odwzajemnić, nie znaczyło to, że Kurt padnie mu do stóp i w podskokach wróci do McKinley.  
— Ta, możesz — powiedział, nie oferując Kurtowi żadnego powodu, ale przysuwając się bliżej i przesuwając kciukiem po jego szczęce, co było miłe. — Możemy cię pilnować. Ja mogę cię pilnować.  
— O co ci dokładnie chodzi?  
Puck zaśmiał się drżącym głosem i w jakiś sposób był w tym szczerszy niż w poprzednich.  
— Nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia, ale chciałbym się sam tego dowiedzieć, wiesz?  
Jakaś część Kurta chciała powiedzieć, że tak, wie. Część niego chciała wrócić do McKinley, jeszcze przed pojawieniem się Pucka w kuchni, ale Karofsky wciąż był palącym problemem i mimo obietnic, Puck nie mógł go chronić przez cały czas. Nikt nie mógł, nie trenerka Sylvester, nie pan Schue, ani żadne z jego przyjaciół.  
Nie mógł wrócić do życia w ciągłym strachu, nie dla możliwości, że kiedy ciekawość Pucka zostanie zaspokojona, wróci on do biegania za spódniczkami.  
— Cóż, możesz o tym zapomnieć — powiedział, ignorując chmurne spojrzenie Pucka. — Nie będę twoim wielkim, gejowskim eksperymentem. Znajdź kogoś innego, kto uspokoi kryzys twojej seksualności.  
Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że to koniec rozmowy. Założył, że Puck wymamrocze coś o snobistycznych gejach i znajdzie kogoś innego do poznęcania się. Ale minęła chwila i Puck nie ruszył się z miejsca. Stał, wyglądając, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
— Dobra, a jeśli dojdę z tym do ładu i wciąż będę chciał się z tobą całować? Dasz mi wtedy szansę?  
Serce Kurta przyśpieszyło, co było niedorzeczne, ponieważ chodziło o Pucka. Pucka, który naprawdę dobrze całował, co nie było niespodzianką, biorąc pod uwagę jego doświadczenie, ale to, że chciał całować Kurta, było nowe. I to, że chciał pokonać kilka przeszkód, aby móc zrobić to ponownie… cóż, ta wiedza była przyczyną ciepła, które poczuł w żołądku i rumieńca na jego karku oraz policzkach.  
— Co chcesz zrobić? Pocałować jakiegoś przypadkowego kolesia? Dać ogłoszenie w gazecie?  
— Jeśli będę musiał — odparł Puck, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego. Jakby nie mieszkali w Limie, w Ohio, świecie wściekłych osób zaprzeczających swojej naturze. Głowa Kurta zapulsowała i potarł skronie. Westchnął, spoglądając na drugiego chłopaka.  
— Nie musisz tego robić — powiedział. — Na pewno nie z mojego powodu. Tylko… czy mogę się nad tym trochę zastanowić?  
Puck wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok, jakby nie miało to znaczenia. Jego mina znów nie wyrażała niczego, ale zamiast pomyśleć „głupi mięśniak”, Kurt miał wrażenie, że dostrzega zmartwienie. Przez chwilę stali tak, Puck wyglądając przez okno, jakby nigdy nie widział czegoś tak interesującego jak parking, a Kurt przyglądający się jemu i zastanawiający się nad tym, dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, że szczęka Puckermana zaciska się, gdy jest zdenerwowany.  
— Dlaczego smakujesz miętą? — zapytał Puck i Kurt był tak zaskoczony pytaniem, że nie udało mu się powstrzymać śmiechu.  
— To przez gorące kakao. — Zerknął na swój na wpół opróżniony kubek, a potem ostrożne odstawił go na blat. — Chyba Tina je zrobiła.  
Puck patrzył na niego przez moment. Uniósł dłoń i przesunął kciukiem po kąciku jego ust. Kurt zarumienił się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapi.  
— Podoba mi się.  
Zanim Kurt zdążył odpowiedzieć, Puck wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając go stojącego przy zlewie pana Schuestera, zarumienionego i uśmiechającego się do siebie. Może te święta nie będą tak rozczarowujące, jak zakładał.


End file.
